militaryspecopsgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Army Combat Uniform
='Army Combat Uniform'= The Army Combat Uniform (ACU) is the current combat uniform worn by the United States Army. It is the successor to the Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) and Desert Camouflage Uniform (DCU) worn during the 1980s and 1990s. It features a number of design changes, as well as a different camouflage pattern from its predecessor. The ACU and its component materials are manufactured by the existing industrial infrastructure which produced the now-obsolete BDU. ACU's are made of 50% nylon and 50% cotton. All other blends are not official issue. 'Universal Camouflage Pattern' The U.S. Army uses the Universal Camouflage Pattern (UCP), which blends tan, gray and green (Desert Sand 500, Urban Gray 501 and Foliage Green 502) to work effectively in desert, woodland, and urban environments. Similar to the United States Marine Corps MARPAT and Canadian CADPAT camouflage schemes that preceded it, the pattern design is based on research into Dual Texture (Dual-Tex) Camouflage conducted in the 1970s. The color scheme of the Army Combat Uniform is composed of a slate gray, desert sand and foliage green pixel pattern, which becomes darker or lighter depending on exposure to sunlight. The shade black was omitted from the uniform since it does not exist in nature. Pure black, when viewed through night vision devices, appears excessively dark and creates an undesirable high-contrast image. 'MultiCam / OEF Camouflage Pattern' This section may need to be updated. Please update this section to reflect recent events or newly available information, and remove this template when finished. Please see the talk page for more information. Soldiers deployed to Afghanistan (starting with the 173rd Airborne Brigade) are issued a version of the "MultiCam" pattern. Beginning in late 2010, all Soldiers deploying in support of Operating Enduring Freedom are issued flame resistant ACU's in Operation Enduring Freedom Camouflage Pattern (OCP). These uniforms are designed to prevent third-degree burns and up to 30 percent of second degree burns. Additionally, the uniforms are treated with the chemical permethrin to help protect Soldiers from insect-borne diseases like malaria. Some units operating in Iraq also used the new uniforms, and were seen wearing them as recently as December 2011 when the United States withdrew its military forces from the country at the end of the Iraq War. 'Components' U.S. Soldiers patrolling the streets of Baghdad, Iraq wearing the Army Combat Uniform with matching Interceptor body armor. The uniform features hook-and-loop fasteners ("velcro") on the pockets. IR tab closed (left) and opened (right) The cost to each soldier is $76 per uniform, compared to $58 for a BDU, but clothing allowances in soldiers' pay have been adjusted to compensate for the increased cost. Insignia and tags, such as name and branch tapes, are extra purchases. Uniforms purchased from commercial websites and surplus stores that sell to the general public do not include the IR squares, which are restricted to military personnel because of their sensitive nature. 'Jacket' The ACU jacket uses hook-and-loop-backed attachments to secure items such as name tapes, rank insignia, and shoulder patches and tabs, as well as recognition devices such as the American flag patch and the infrared (IR) tab. Near Infrared (NIR) Signature Management Technology is incorporated to minimize the infrared silhouette. Permanent IR IFF squares are sewn to each shoulder to help identify friendly personnel when night vision devices are used, and are protected by Velcro tabs in garrison or when not in use. Three U.S. flag insignia are authorized for wear with the ACU: full-color, full-color IR, and subdued IR. The U.S. flag insignia (full-color or subdued) is worn on the right shoulder pocket flap of the ACU coat. The subdued version is only worn as directed under tactical or field conditions. On the right shoulder of the ACU, the U.S. flag is depicted with the union (stars) to the viewer's right, instead of the usual left (flag's own right); this is to give the impression of the flag moving forward with the wearer. Subdued shoulder sleeve insignia are always worn. The jacket's Mandarin collar is worn up in combat to fit with the Improved Outer Tactical Vest (IOTV) body armor, and worn in the down position otherwise. The front closure is zippered and reinforced with velcro, designed for use with OTV. The tilted chest pockets, cuffs, and elbow pad insert pockets also utilize hook-and-loop closure. There is a three slot pen pocket on the left arm of the jacket, and blouse bellows for increased mobility. Originally only pin-on skill badges were authorized for wear on the ACU, with no more than 5 at any one time. In the summer of 2011, regulations were changed to allow for wearing of sew-on embroidered skill badges like the one worn on the older BDUs. The 5-badge limit remained in effect, and there could be no mixing of sew-on and pin-on badges. At the same time, the US Army nametape, personal nametapes, and rank insignia could be sewn-on at the wearers preference. Skills tabs, such as the President's Hundred Tab, Special Forces, Ranger, and Sapper are worn on the left sleeve pocket flap, and are subject to a 3-tab-only rule. A tab that is an integral part of a unit patch, such as the "Mountain" or "Airborne" tab, is not counted against the rule. The U.S. Army Chaplain insignia is the only authorized branch insignia to be worn on the ACU. It is centered 1/8 inch above the right name tape. The insignia may be the metal pin-on variety or the black embroidered insignia on digitized fabric with hook and loop (velcro) fasteners. Current regulations require the jacket to not extend below the top of the cargo pocket and not be higher than the bottom of the side pocket. Sleeves are to be worn down at all times, in contrast with the earlier Army BDU policy which authorized sleeve-folding for the summer uniform. In the field, the jacket may be replaced by the flame resistant Army Combat Shirt when worn directly under the IOTV. 'Trouser' The ACU trouser (or ACU pant) is worn with a two-inch nylon web belt, and features Velcro pouches for knee pad inserts, two forward-tilted thigh storage pockets with elastic drawstring and Velcro for closure during movement, and two calf storage pockets one on each pant leg with a Velcro closure. In addition, the pants legs can be bloused and must not extend past the third eyelet of the boots as per AR 670-1. Army Combat trousers with flame resistant materials are being issued for use in Iraq and Afghanistan. 'Headgear' Typically, the ACU is worn with the Advanced Combat Helmet, a patrol cap, or a boonie hat as appropriate. The patrol cap is a straight-sided, flat-topped soft cap, with a double thick bill and internal pocket. When in garrison, the maroon, tan, and green berets may be worn by paratroopers, Army Rangers, and Army Special Forces respectively. The foliage green or black micro fleece cap or a black knit cap is authorized in cold climates. The fleece cap may be folded with a 1-2" fold though it may not ever be rolled. (This is not included in the attached ALARACT. It refers to wear with the IPFU only). The name tape is worn on the back of the patrol cap. Sew-on rank is recommended but pin-on rank is authorized on the ACU Patrol Cap and ACU Boonie Hat. The MICH (Modular Integrated Communications Helmet) Camouflage cover rank must be sewn on if worn but is often not used as the night vision device mount would obstruct it. 'T-Shirt' The ACU is worn with a moisture-wicking sand colored T-shirt. A Foliage Green T-shirt, which is 100% cotton, has been authorized for wear by select soldiers and for some training environments or deployed soldiers; authorized environments include Iraq, Afghanistan and Korea. Black T-shirts are authorized for wear by certain instructors on Army posts (Ranger School, Sapper, Airborne, Jumpmaster, Pathfinder, Sniper, and Special Forces). 'Footwear' The ACU is worn with tan Army Combat Boots and moisture wicking socks. Commercial versions of this boot are authorized without limitation, complying with the following regulations — be at least 8 inches in height, be made of tan rough side out cattle hide leather with a plain toe and tan rubber outsoles, and be without zippers, metal cleats, or side tabs. The Mountain Combat Boot is available for difficult terrain, Extreme Cold Vapor Barrier Boots for cold weather, and the Modular Boot System is being developed to replace the ACB.